The Siblings grimm?
by Heart of punks
Summary: What if Puck was a grimm and Sabrina was a farie? Well that's what I plan on doing, in this story I react various scenes from the books with sabrina as Puck and Puck as Sabrina! P.s Its very good. More chapters soon! REVIEW! checl out, !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, What if Puck and Sabrina switched places? Well, it would look a little something like this….**

Puck stared out the window as Mrs. Smirt, his and his little sisters case worker from the orphanage, drove them to where she claimed they had a relative. Puck thought it was just some old coot who wanted the money. Puck, an eleven year old blonde haired green eyed boy, and his sister Daphne, a seven year old brown haired brown eyed girl, had bounced from foster family to foster family.

It had all started the day their parents went missing, almost a year or two ago. Since then, Puck had taken care of them. The car approached what looked like a sign, it read; 'Welcome to Ferry Port landing!' "Ferry Port?" Puck muttered to himself. Mrs. Smirt drove past the sign and into a small town, she neared a bus stop and then pulled the car over. Turning to them she said, "Now Tucker, Dandy-"

"Puck."

"Daphne."

"-whatever, now don't screw this up! I don't want to have to come back and get you two." The old woman said, fixing her bun in the mirror. They all stepped out of the car, Puck grabbing their Suitcases. Mrs. Smirt led them over to an old woman with a floppy hat, and a sullen looking man who was standing by her side. Puck was already suspicious. He had never heard of a grandma. Not once.

He quickly looked over the woman, she was a little on the chubby side, but had a warm smiling face, but Puck was still suspicious. "Well, here are your grandkids, um, Mrs. Relda." Mrs. Smirt said while roughly pushing the siblings towards their alleged grandmother.

"Hello lieblings! Call me Granny Relda. This is Mr. Canis, one of my life long friends." Granny Relda then took them into a bone crushing hug. "Hand your bags to Mr. Canis and we'll get going!" She said and Puck grudgingly handed them over. As the 'family' loaded themselves into the car, Puck was already making plans on how to escape….

**Okay, what happens next is the go home, they get told not to open the windows, they do getting bit by tiny lights. They go to a 'giant' attack and then they see the footprint, they go to the hospital, talk to the farmer, cant remember anything when they walk** outside a gang shows up, Mr. Canis takes care of them, and then when drive to **what they think is the place where the bad guy is, giant takes Granny and Canis, one of the three little pigs tries to take them, they climb a fence, he can't cause he's so fat, and then, strange little lights led them to…the trickster QUEEN.(best part!)**

Puck walked slowly after the little lights. He didn't quite trust them, but they seemed to be going some where. Daphne trailed beside him, marveling at the lights. The lights then dispersed, leaving them in front of a girl that looked his age. He hid Daphne behind his back and stared suspiciously at her. She had elbow length blonde hair that had leaves sticking out of it. She wore a pair of dirty jean shorts, a stained green hoodie that went right below her waist. Worn out sneakers were on her feet.

She spoke, "Good Job, my minions! You have brought the intruders to me!" She grinned, and adjusted the crown on her head. Waving a wooden sword in the air she asked to the lights, "And what do we do with intruders?!" The lights twittered something and she laughed. Puck looked at the throne of junk she was sitting on, and then back up to her. She laughed and said, "That's right! We drown them!"

***

Puck was standing in front of a leave covered pool with Daphne holding on to his hand. The blonde girl told something to the lights, and then she did something that made Puck gasp. She sprouted pink insect like wings and flew to the middle of the pool and turned to them.

"So intruders, are you ready to face your doom?" She asked, and snapped her fingers. The lights bound Puck and Daphne's hands and pushed them towards the pool. They pushed them to the edge then stopped. "Tell me, what have you done with the old lady?" She asked as the lights pinched at them. "We didn't do anything! A giant took her!" Daphne cried. The fairy girl flew closer to them and said, "Don't lie, or else you're sleeping with the fishes!" She said and pointed a finger in her face. "We're not!" Puck said and the fairy girl turned to him and crinkled her nose.

"Why should I believe you, you…boy!" She spat in disgust. "Because…I thought Tinker Bell was a good fairy?" Daphne said. The fairy girl's face turned red and she shouted, "I AM NOT TINKER BELL!!! I am Sabrina, the trickster queen, princess of the wrong side of the tracks, beacon of hope for all delinqets, good for nothings, and the spiritual leader of tricksters everywhere!" She shouted, a foot or so in front of Puck and Daphne. "Don't ever confuse me with that sissy little fairy wanna be!"

"Sabrina? Like, the witch?" Daphne asked. Sabrina snorted. "No, the fairy from Shake Spears play, _A midsummer's night dream_. I'm one of the most famous Everafter there is!" While Sabrina had been ranting, Puck had loosened his ropes, and soon as she had stopped talking, he lunged at her, trying to throw her in the pool. But she saw him coming, and screamed, "Cooties!!!" With that she fell into the murky water.

"Is she dead?" Daphne asked after a minute or two. That was when the water started to bubble, and all of a sudden Sabrina shot out of the water in a torrent of water. She was laughing. "Man, that was fun!" She said as she flew down to them. "Well, lets say that I believe you," She started, looking at Puck, "So who took the Old lady?" She said while fiddling with her wooden sword.

"A giant did!" Daphne said. Sabrina raised her eyebrow. "A giant? Really?" Puck and Daphne nodded. The blonde girl smiled and said, "Well then, we have a giant to kill don't we?"

**So the rest of the story goes, they find Jack the giant killer, they all go into mirror, get a wand, the girls turn themselves into tin man and mamma bear, giant shows up at party, yada yada, Jacks the bad guy, they get Granny Back, and then this happens…**

Puck looked questioningly at the box of Junk Sabrina was holding. "Um, Granny? What's going on?" He said while also eyeing the three little pigs. "I'm moving in!" Sabrina cried, throwing her hands up in the air.** "**What?!" Puck said, looking at Granny. "_Lieblings,_ Sabrina is moving in with us, we're adding on to the house so we can all fit." Daphne smiled happily, but Puck asked, "But Granny…Why?" Granny Relda smiled warmly at him. "Puck, she might not be my grandchild, but I love her like one."

**Ta-da! I couldn't remember parts, so I did my best. I'm just going to do the scenes I want to, mostly PuckXsabrina moments. I like Sabrina with Puck's personality, and Puck with Sabrina's. The next chapter is for book two! Review, I guess.**


	2. Book two

**Hello! Okay, this is the second book, I'll just do the most interesting scenes (the ones I can remember) so enjoy!**

Puck walked cautiously towards the door on the end of the hallway. It was Sabrina's. For three day's he had heard nothing but hammering and machine noises coming from the end of the hall. When he hadn't heard anything, he decided to check it out. His hand slowly grabbed the door handle, and closing his eyes, stepped inside.

When he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped. It was beautiful. He was expecting a normal room, with a bed and a dresser. But instead, he had entered into a forest. It had a lagoon, leading off to somewhere. A forest full of pretty green oaks and maples were on his right. To his left, apple, peach, and plum trees. He marveled at it all and took a step forward.

He felt his foot catch on something, and that's when it happened. A flash of movements, and then, he was falling into a vat of foul smelling goop. He whipped some of the goop off his face to see Sabrina. She was laughing. "Wow! It worked!" She said while fluttering above him. She stopped laughing and looked gloatingly down at Puck.

"Well well, fart head, what are you doing in my goop?" Sabrina said, using one of many nicknames she had given him. "Well Dirt face," He said, referring to her smudge covered face, "I felt like it."

**Okay end scene! I just like that one for some reason. Okay, I can't remember what happens next, but the next scene is where Puck learns Sabrina is going to school with them…**

Puck awoke to find it was 5 A.M. He heard yelling and loud bangs coming from the bathroom. Thinking that Granny was in trouble, he rushed to the door. "Granny?!" He said, expecting to see her in trouble. But instead, A hastily towel rapped Sabrina rushed pass him.(A towel rapped from her collar bone to her knee's, she's not naked!) Mr. Canis quickly ran to go get her.

Puck saw murky brown water slowly drain down the tub. Tooth brushes, some snapped in half, littered the sink. Spare change, earth worms, sticks, candy wrappers, and dirt covered the toilet seat. Puck looked at the mess, then at Granny Elda. "Um…Granny Relda?" He asked.

"We're giving Sabrina a bath, her _fourth _one!"Granny Relda groaned. "And you just let her out!" Puck thought about the girl. She didn't smell horrible, she smelled like decaying leaves and rain water. Not bad, but not good either.

"But Granny-" Puck started. But before he could finish, Mr. Canis tromped back in with Sabrina slung over his shoulder. "Put me down! I am royalty, the trickster queen!" Sabrina yelled at him. He set her down but still had one arm in his grasp. "Granny Relda, why are you doing this?" Puck asked. Sabrina turned to him and grinned. "Guess what, piggy! I'm going to school with you!" And with that, she slammed the door in his face.

**Okay, and cut! Now it's the next morning when Sabrina comes in…**

"Excuse me?" A voice said from the doorway. Puck turned to give his daily glare at Sabrina, but stopped. "You look Hot!" Daphne cried. Puck had to agree, Sabrina did look…cute!

Her ratty blonde hair was now brushed, her stained green hoodie was replaced with a blue tank top, her jean shorts were replaced with brown cargo pants. Her skin was now two shades lighter, since all of the dirt was washed off. Sabrina caught Puck gawking at her and smiled, showing a set of pearly whites.

"Yes it's true, don't hate me because I'm beautiful." She said. Sabrina grabbed a waffle, a stick of butter and the syrup. She mashed the butter and waffle together, ate them, and then gurgled down the syrup. Puck's lingering awe disappeared immediately.

**END SCENE! Now they go to school, yada yada, dodge ball, teacher murdered, yada yada, frog, yada, the follow a suspect, suspect sicks killer rabbits on them. Now Sabrina is flying them away from the bunny's when…  
**

"Sabrina, You are NOT a villain! What kind of villain is afraid of cooties?!" Puck shouted. Sabrina opened her mouth, but then snapped it shut and a cold look came over her face. "You want to know how bad I can be? Just watch." She said, and Puck realized how much trouble he had put Daphne and himself in. Sabrina flapped her wings hard, flying towards a house.

An old lady opened the door, Sabrina flew inside. Two Rottweiler's started to bark at them. The crazy rabbits chased in after them, knocking over the elderly couple and their dogs. They flew out the back door and back into the woods. "Sabrina, what are you going to do?" Puck asked worriedly. "When you question my villainess, you suffer the consequences." She said.

She flew out of the forest and at the edge of a river. Puck got the Idea. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Sabrina said evilly. Daphne couldn't swim, and the river was probably freezing cold. As Puck considered this, Sabrina's body buckled as if she hit a brick wall. Puck felt his grip slip, and saw Daphne falling as well.

When he hit the water, the coldness made him freeze. He opened his eyes, he had to find Daphne. He looked in a circle had found her swimming towards the top. He got to her and together they surfaced. Puck held Daphne as she spat out water. "Where's Sabrina?" Daphne choked out.

Puck gulped and shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll look for her. Can you swim to shore?" He asked. She shook her head yes and doggie paddled to the shore. Puck searched for any sign of the fairy girl, and saw a flash of pink wings. He swam over to her and grabbed her around her waist and swam to shore. He laid her down on the sand and noticed-

She wasn't breathing.

"Puck! Do something!" Daphne cried. "Uh..Um…" Puck stuttered. He had taken a C.P.R class, ONE. "Well, here goes nothing." He said and then pressed his mouth onto hers. Breathe…breathe.

Puck recited to himself as he gave Sabrina C.P.R. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she roughly shoved Puck off of her. "GROSS!" She yelled while wiping her mouth. Puck looked at her wide eyed. "I…We thought you were dead." Puck said. Sabrina looked at him and said.

"I'm an Everafter, and everafters don't die! You probably just wanted to kiss me when I was vulnerable!" Sabrina said while crossing her arms. Puck growled. She could be really cocky sometimes.

**Okay, end scene! Next one, they are underground, facing off with the wolf and rumpilstilstin.(?) It's a small scene, barely a paragraph, but I wanted to do it.**

Puck was backed up against the wall, the wolf coming towards him. "Aw…Fear, wonderful!" Rumplestilskin mumbled. Before the wolf could pounce on him, Sabrina sprang on him and smacked him her sword. "Wolf, I would stay back if I were you! He's under the protection of the Trickster Queen!" Sabrina called bravely. The Wolf looked at her and chuckled. "Love will be the end of you, Girlie." He said, glancing at Puck. Sabrina went red and answered, "I…I don't know what your talking about!"

**Okay, so that's the end of Chapter two! I like that last part because of the 'love will be the ned of you' thing. Next, BOOK THREE!!!! (review please!)**


	3. Book three

**First of all, THANKS TO ALL MY FANS!!! I was surprised that I got so many reviews when just posted today! Okie dokie then, let's begin Puck and Sabrina are running for their lives from the burning building and jabberwocky…**

The two ran out of the burning building and were met with icy cold wind. "Can you fly us out of here?" Puck shouted to Sabrina over the wind. "Yeah, and then get my wings ripped to shreds." Sabrina shouted back. Puck asked, "Well, do you have any ideas?" Puck said while shivering.

Sabrina answered, "Leave you here and go get someone? I like that plan, let's do that!" She said enthusiastically.

Puck looked at her.

"Okay, maybe not." Sabrina said while flipping a piece of hair over her shoulder. Puck started to lose feeling in his leg. Sabrina smiled and lay down on her stomach. "I have an idea!" She said, and with that, she morphed into a giant penguin(Sabrina morphing into a walrus? I think not). "Get on!" She said, or that's what Puck translated it as.

He climbed on carefully, not wanting Sabrina to suddenly remember that she was afraid of getting cooties from him. As soon as he got on Sabrina rushed down hill, barely avoiding trees and snow banks. Suddenly, the trees disappeared, and in front of them laid a four lane highway.

Puck screamed, Penguin Sabrina laughed. Somehow they made it across, but causing quite a few wrecks. They hit a snow bank, ramping them into the air. They slid all the way into an old looking barn before they finally stopped. Sabrina morphed back into her true form and said, "Awesome! Let's do it again!" She laughed and hopped up.

Puck shivered violently, his chattering together. Sabrina looked at him for a moment then said, "Wow, Grimm boy, You look like you ran into an stupid tree." Puck didn't answer, his teeth were chattering too hard, and he was starting to feel his broken arm.

Sabrina stood there looking at him with her hands on her hips, and then let out a sigh. She did something so un Sabrina like it scared Puck a little. She walked over to him, plopped down close to him and unfolded her wings and put them to where they were like a shield from the cold.

Puck's teeth stopped chattering, and his shivers weren't as violent. He couldn't help but turn a little red, Sabrina was actually doing something…Nice! She put one arm around him, but didn't look at him. He felt himself blush heavier.

Sabrina took out her flute, blew a few notes, and twenty or so pixies showed up. "Half of you go find Old Lady, the second half, bring me something to start a fire." She commanded and the lights dispersed. Puck could feel himself slipping away, but refused to fall asleep now. A few minutes later the pixies brought back a small brown bottle.

Sabrina got up, took the bottle and gulped it down. Puck found this annoying and said, "Would you like a sandwich with that?" He said while shivering. Sabrina answered, "Just keep your pants on, Grimm boy."

She then let out a burp, but not an ordinary burp, this burp came with fire. She lit a pile of wood ablaze, giving some warmth to Puck. Sabrina huffed contently at the fire and walked back over to the half asleep Puck. Unfurling her wings around him once again, she sat down with a huff.

Puck found his eyelids drifting shut, and this time he didn't fight it. He laid his head in Sabrina's lap, and the last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Sabrina saying to herself, "Don't think about cooties, don't think about cooties…"

**END SCENE! Okay, now Puck wakes up in the hospital to find…**

Puck opened his eyes groggily. He looked around, his arm was in a cast, his head kinda hurt, and there was a sleeping Daphne in the chair next to him. He came to the conclusion that he was in the hospital. He moaned, and sat up slowly. Daphne stirred in her sleep, and then opened one eye. "Puck?" She said, getting up from her chair.

He smiled at his little sister. "Hey Daphne, how's it going?" She didn't reply, instead she ran over and hugged him. "You've been asleep for two days! I was so worried!" The little girl said, looking him in his green eyes. "Whoa, what!? Two days?" He said, coming out of his grogginess. Daphne nodded. "Where's Granny relda, and Mr. Canis, and Sabrina?" He asked.

"Granny Relda and Canis are down in the cafeteria, and Sabrina…well, didn't want to be here when you woke up…" The little girl said, looking off to the side. Puck knitted his eyebrows together. Why wouldn't she…

He shot up. The only reason she wouldn't want to be here was if she did something. He ran to the bathroom, to check for hair color change, skin change or anything else. He looked in the mirror to find his face drawn on. A magic marker mustache and goatee covered his lower face, CAPTAIN BUT FACE was written across his forehead.

He starred wide eyed at himself in the mirror. "Sabrina got mad when Granny Relda told her that you couldn't pay one million dollars. So she wrote on your face." Puck let out a pitiful sigh, and noticed red looking marks at the edge of his waist. He lifted up his shirt to find rainbows and unicorns and hearts drawn in red blue and green all over his torso.

He looked at Daphne. "I helped." The little girl admitted.

**END SCENE! I liked the last 'I helped' part. Okay, so blah blah blah, all the stuff that happens next, and then Puck is asked to go get Sabrina who is sulking in her room…..**

Puck opened the door with his one good hand. He stepped inside, watching for booby traps. At first he couldn't find the fairy girl, but then he saw fireworks going off from the forest. He headed towards that direction and found Sabrina with her army of chimps, shooting off fireworks. "General Snot! Would you please come up?" Sabrina asked. A chimp in an army coat stepped up. "Do you promise to serve under my command at all times?" The chimp let out a series of noises, which Sabrina took as a yes.

"Good man, Commander Snot!" She then handed him a match and a firecracker. The chimps howled and beat the ground as Commander Snot lit the fuse. Puck walked into view and called out to Sabrina. "Fairy girl, what are you doing?" Puck asked. Sabrina looked over at him, adjusted her army helmet, and answered, "What does it look like, Grimm boy? I'm turning these pansies into soldiers!" she said, and lit off another firecracker.

Puck sighed. "Sabrina, what's wrong with you? There's a box of doughnuts downstairs and you haven't touched them yet!" He said. Sabrina looked up, her eyes shining. "Doughnut's? Really?" She asked. "Yeah, Uncle Jake brought them." Puck answered. The look in Sabrina's eyes disappeared almost immediately.

"I don't want any." She said and threw a firecracker at a chimp. Puck stepped closer. "Fairy girl, Why are you sulking?" He asked. Sabrina turned to him angrily. "I'm not sulking!" She huffed. Puck raised an eyebrow and turned to leave. "Okay, fine! If you must know," She started, causing Puck to Turn back around, "I feel unappreciated." She said, crossing her arms.

"What? Sabrina your delusional." Puck said while looking at her. She stomped her foot and replied, "I am not! Ever since Uncle Jake just waltzed right in and took the place of the savior. Oh, uncle Jake is sooo cool, so awesome, and he'll just save the day! Well what about me? I've saved this family countless times and not one thanks! But now, Oh! Uncle Jake thank you! Granny relda only loves him just because he's her actual son." She finished, kicking at a pebble.

Puck snorted. "Is that what this is about? Sabrina, give him some credit! He's a nice guy if you get to know him! And of coarse we care, Granny Relda Cares about you, Daphne cares about you, I care about you, We all do!" Puck said, looking sincere.

"You care about me?"

"Don't let it go to your head, Fart basket." Puck said, wishing he hadn't have said that.

"I knew it! You're in love with me aren't you?" Sabrina said cockily.

"Am not!"

"You want me to be your girlfriend don't you?" Sabrina taunted. Before Puck knew how to react, Sabrina swooped over and kissed him full on the mouth. Puck's eyes widened as he thought about all the terrible things that Sabrina had done to him. She had dumped him vats of goop, called him names, threw stink bombs at him, but creepy crawlers in his bed, glued things to him, and all sorts of terrible and disgusting things, but the worst thing yet was about the kiss-

It was nice.

After a minute or two they separated, and stared at each other in silence. Sabrina touched her lips gently, like she couldn't even believe that she had done it either. She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. She flew into the air, and let out a small laugh. With that, she flew out of the room, leaving Puck red and wondering if that just really happened.

**END SCENE!!! Ha ha, pretty good huh? So next is when it's near the end of the book when Sabrina gets her wings ripped off. It's a small part, because the only thing I can really remember about book three was the kissing scene then the book ending when Sabrina needed to go to faerie, so…LAST SNENE!!!**

Puck looked at the sleeping form of Sabrina in Canis's arms. The jabberwocky had ripped them off, which wasn't a very good thing. "Will she be OK?" Daphne asked Granny Relda. The old womans woory lines appeared on her forehead. "I don't know libeling." She said and held the little girl. Puck gulped and asked, "Isn't there something we can do? We can't just… do nothing." Puck's voice cracked. Granny Relda sighed and looked at Sabrina. "There's only one thing we can do _libeling_, we have to go to faerie."

**DUM DUM DUM!!! Okay, I need some idea's on book 4. I'm gonna do the good ones, like the whole 'meet the crazy fiancé Mothe' and you know, the crying at oberon's death, and the part where mothe poisons Puck and Sabrina saves him, but if you want any others scenes to be added, tell me in the reviews okay? **


	4. Book four!

**Hello!!! I now bring you book 4!!! I can't remember ever little scene or detail, so I kinda made some of it up…But it'll still be awesome! REVIEW!!! I Mean it.**

Puck starred curiously at the statue in front of them. This was supposed to be the entrance to faerie? It didn't look like much. "Okay _libeling,_ Are you ready?" Granny Relda asked Puck and Daphne. Mr. Canis held the fairy girl in his arms, and Sabrina was looking worse. Puck nodded, and looked at the fairy girl worriedly.

"Okay then, here we go!" Granny Relda said. She did something to the statue, mumbled a few words and suddenly, they weren't in the New York park any more. They were in a dark looking tavern, filled with elves, ogres, and people that looked kind of like Sabrina. "You two take a look around, we'll find someone who can help Sabrina." Granny Relda said, leading Canis off.

Puck gulped, and looked around. He didn't like this place very much, it was too dark and crowded. Daphne however, was excited. "Omagosh, Puck Look! There is Mother goose! From the nursery rhymes!" Daphne said, while rushing over to the bar.

"Daphne!" Puck called after her. He didn't like the looks they were getting from the other Everafters. He ran over to his little sister, who was chatting it up with Mother Goose. "Omagosh! You're one of my favorite Everafters!" Daphne squealed, and bit her palm. Mother Goose laughed. "Honey, It's a pleasure to hear that!" Mother Goose laughed.

After a minute or two of chatting with Mother Goose, Puck felt himself being grabbed roughly by his shirt collar. He turned around, about to tell whoever it was to blow off, but stopped. The person grabbing him was an old looking man, dressed in a business suit. He was bald, and sticking out of his back were a pair of pink insect like wings.

"Who are you two?" he asked gruffly. Puck gulped and looked up at the old man. Daphne looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Don't want to talk, eh? Well then, we'll see about that." The bald man then dragged the two towards a stage. As soon as he walked up on it, the crowd quieted. "Look who we have here, Everafters!" He called to the crowd. "I believe we have some trespassers on our hands!" He shook the two Grimms, making them squawk.

Puck took in a breathe and said to Daphne, "Daphne, do you remember old man Farmer?" he asked. Old Man Farmer was once their foster parent, who was mean to them and made then sleep in the creepy attic. The day they tried to escape, he caught them, but they stomped on his toes until he let them go. Daphne got the idea, and nodded.

Puck nodded back, and the two began to stomp on his toes. He let them go and cried out on pain every time his toes were stomped on. After they finished, the bald man was rubbing his toes gingerly. Puck suddenly remembered the crowd, and turned to them, expecting a mob to come up to the stage or something.

What he got, instead, was laughter. Puck raised his eyebrows and looked over the crowd. They… were laughing? Why? He was brought back from his thoughts as he heard the bald man speak behind them. "Hmm, You two must be the Grimms." He said, and smiled. Puck took Daphne's hand and pulled her towards him. "What's it two you?" Puck asked suspiciously. He smiled again and answered, "I know your mother, Veronica Grimm." Puck's jaw dropped. He knew their mom? How? They never knew about Everafters, Well, Veronica didn't.

Before Puck could ask a question, a German accented voice cut through the laughter. "LIEBLINGS! What are you doing?" Granny Relda called to them from the back. "Granny Relda?" Daphne said, looking out over the crowd. "You two, come on! And don't step on Oberon anymore!" Granny said, walking towards a door. "Oberon?!" Puck said in dismay. That meant… He was Sabrina's father!

**Ta da! Next part is where they learn a little more about Sabrina's history. And, a person who calls himself, 'fiancé'…**

Puck looked at the two boys in front of him. Of them looked about a year younger than him, and almost exactly like Sabrina. The blue eyes and the facial features looked the same. The younger one smiled at him, and offered his hand. "I'm Musterdseed, second blood king of faerie, and who are you?" Puck shook his hand awkwardly and answered, "Um, I'm Puck Grimm, fairy tale detective."

Musterdseed nodded and the older one stepped up to him. "I am Cobweb, Sabrina's cousin and royal healer." (A/n, I have no idea if that's true) Cobweb also looked like Sabrina, blue eyes and blonde hair. But not exactly, his face was more pointed. "Um, Nice to meet you, too. This is my Sister Daphne Grimm." Puck said and Daphne walked forward.

"Actually, that's Daphne Grimm, Fairy tale detective, mucho-awesome vocabulary, and Granny Relda's favorite." The two boys shook hands with her while she stood there grinning. Puck rolled his eyes at the last part of her introduction. While they were still standing in a silence, a woman in a long blue flowing gown, golden hair, and eyes as blue as the sky.

In other words, she was lovely. "Tatiana!" Daphne whispered to herself. Tatiana smiled at all of them and asked in a voice like bells, "Hello Puck and Daphne Grimm, I see you have met my son and Nephew." She said and put a hand on the two boy's shoulders. "Would you like to see Sabrina?" She said, looking Puck in the eye.

He didn't think he could speak, so he just nodded. She led them all down a series of hallways and rooms until they reached a large purple door that had 'Sabrina' written on it in gold. Tatiana led them in there was Granny Relda, Canis, and a huge egg looking cocoon. Puck looked at the cocoon and came to the conclusion that Sabrina was somehow in there.

"That's disgusting." Puck said under his breath. He sat next to Granny and Cobweb, he didn't know why, but he could tell Cobweb was a good guy. He was about to poke the cocoon when he heard shouting and footsteps coming from down the hall. He heard the door crash open behind him and immediately turned to see who it was.

In the doorway stood a boy about his age, with blonde, almost white, hair that was strait and went to his ears. His eyes were hazel, with a golden tint to them. He wore the clothes you would expect a prince to wear. "Where is Sabrina?!" The boy demanded haughtily. Without waiting for an answer he quickly walked over to the Sabrina cocoon and flared his nostrils in disgust. "Ugh, of course! My bride finally comes back but she's in a putrid cocoon! Just my luck." He said. Puck did a double take. Bride? WHAT?! Why would anyone want to marry Sabrina?

"Uh, Dude, Did you just say 'bride'?" Puck asked, grabbing the boy's shoulder and spinning him to face him. The boy starred at him with a snobby look in his eyes and answered, "Yes, I did. And who are you?" He asked while turning up his nose. Puck had an urge to slug the albino looking boy, but didn't. "I'm Puck Grimm, Fairy tale-" He was cut off.

"I don't care about you!" He said, and turned back around. Puck opened his mouth in surprise. Had he just cut him off? Who did he think he was?! "Hey! I'm talking to you! Now, who are you?!" Puck asked angrily and grabbed the boy's arm. He turned around and answered, "If you MUST know, I am Mothe, Sabrina's fiancé." Mothe (The O is like the O in loathe) said.

Puck loosened his grip on the other boy's arm and the whole room, well, the Grimm family, was flabbergasted. Puck felt a small pang in his chest. He ignored it and thought to himself, Fiancé? So, if Sabrina's little brother was SECOND blood king of faerie, then Sabrina must be…

THE NEXT BLOOD QUEEN OF FAERIE?!?!

**END SCENE! I thought that was pretty good! Did you? Well the next scene is somewhere in the book, where Sabrina chooses Puck as her 'protector' and sprays him with this goop stuff. So here we go!!!!!**

Puck awoke groggily and got up from his motel bed. The Cocoon followed him as he went into the bathroom. The thing seemed to follow him more and more as the days went by. As he was brushing his teeth, the cocoon started to shake. "Hmm?" He asked groggily, toothbrush still in his mouth.

He lurched awake as the thing came towards him. He slammed back against the wall as the thing seemed to ooze goop out of it, spraying him green goop. After that little episode, the goop stopped, but Puck was covered in it, and it really stunk! "Ugh!," he groaned, "Granny Relda!" He called.

**END SCENE! Eh, I just like that one part, so next is When Mothe poisons Puck, Sabrina saves him, and then after that is when he jumps for that rope on the balloon and Sabrina saves him, then Oberon's funeral where Sabrina cries, the speech, and then the end where Sabrina comes home with them!!!! Well, I THINK that's the order… OH WELL! I'm doing it anyway!**

Puck stood awkwardly in the small room. The Sabrina Cocoon was in bird cage, and it was pressed against the cage wall trying to get to him. "If you have any last words, say them now." Mothe said, turning to poor some kind of drink. Puck stepped up to the cocoon and put his hand on it. "Um, well, I guess this is a good bye. The family and I are going home, and you, I guess, will rule over fairy." Puck cleared his throat, and spoke in a lower voice, "And about the kiss, well, um, I know I seemed mad about for a few days, but I'm glad it was you."He said, hoping Mothe didn't over hear.

He turned back around, and Mothe handed him a drink in a golden cup. "Here's to Sabrina, Blood Queen of faerie." Mothe raised his glass for a toast and Puck raised his too. "To Sabrina." They said and took a drink of the faerie drink.

Puck liked it, it was sweet. Kind of like blackberries, cranberries and grapes all mixed together. But it also had a slight bitter taste. Puck set his glass down and looked at Mothe, who was leaning against the wall, looking expectantly at him. "What?" Puck asked, feeling a slight pain in his stomach. Mothe huffed, and the feeling in Puck's stomach got worse. He grimanced and gripped his stomach.

He panted and fell to his knee's. "Mothe, help me…!" Puck said, the pain coming in waves. "So, human, you think you could steal Sabrina, my one chance at ruling the kingdom, away from me?" Mothe said in a deathly quiet voice. "What?" Puck stuttered out. "Go get Granny Relda, somethings wrong…"

"I know something's wrong! Poison can do that to you!" Mothe yelled at him. Puck's eye's widened. Poison? Why would he poison him? He remembered a few things that he said earlier, and what he said a second ago. Puck clicked. "It…Was you!" Puck tried to yell out, but instead his voice came out in a whisper. "Yes! It was me, I poisoned Oberon, and set Cobweb up." Mothe walked over to him, and starred at him with hate in his eyes.

A ripping sound.

"Of course it was me! It was the only way that Sabrina could come back, and make me king!" Mothe kicked him in the side, causing even more pain. Puck lay on the ground, looking up at Mothe's face. "Any last words for your family? I'm sure they would appreciate it." Mothe taunted. Puck looked him in the eyes and said, "I hope you burn." The ripping sound again.

Mothe looked down at him in hatred, but Puck could feel the world around him slipping into darkness. A third voice rang out through the tiny room. "Leave him alone, Mothe." Sabrina commanded. Mothe looked up with guilt written across his face. "Sabrina, love, you don't understand! This was for u-" Before he could finish, Sabrina lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

And then she punched him across his pretty boy face, knocking him out. She took out her flute, blew a few notes, and pixies poured into the room. "Half of you, find Cobweb-" the pixies jabbered something, and pain came across her face, but she quickly got rid of it. "My father?" She weakly asked. The twittered, and a tear ran down her face. "Fine. Half of you, find Old Lady, the other half take Mothe to my mother." The pixies obeyed.

Puck could hear Sabrina calling his name, asking him to stay awake, his body shaking violently. He started to slip away, the world fading into darkness…

**END SCENE!! Okay, we all know he comes out and Sabrina says it's disgusting, yada yada! Now it's when Puck jumps after Oz…**

Puck, Sabrina and Daphne all rushed to the rooftop after Oz. There he was, in a giant hot air balloon. "No!" Puck cried, as the balloon rose off the ground. "So long Grimm!" Oz called. Puck ran to the balloon, that was now a few feet away from the rooftop, and jumped towards a loose rope. "Puck!" Sabrina yelled.

Puck held on to the rope with a death grip, and looked up at Oz. "Give me the journal, Oz." Puck said with as much courage in his voice as he could muster. Oz looked down at him sadly, and answered, "I'm sorry, but that will not happen." With that, he pulled out a knife. "No!" Puck whispered to himself. Oz then cut the rope, but not before Puck made a grab for the journal.

He felt the rope give way, and suddenly, he was falling.

The wind roared past his ears, and the ground below looking closer and closer. "Puck!" He heard his name being shouted across the wind. And, just as suddenly, he wasn't falling anymore. His arms were above his head, he looked up and saw Sabrina's face. "Gotcha." She said with a smile. HE couldn't have been more relieved to see the fairy girl.

Sabrina flew them to the sidewalk below, and sat him down gently. Sabrina said awkwardly, "Um, I'm sorry we couldn't get your mom's journal." She said and rubbed the back of her neck. Puck grinned. "Oh really?' He asked, and held up the journal.

**END SCENE. That was pretty good! Next up is when it's night, and they are at the beach. Oberon's casket is set out at sea, and Sabrina has a melt down…**

Puck walked over to where Sabrina was standing, alone. She was watching the sea with a grim gaze. Puck walked by her and stood there awkwardly. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Sabrina said back, giving him a small smile. He stood there for some time and he finally said, "You know, it's ok if you, you know, want to cry…" He said, scratching his head. Sabrina sighed, her shoulder's slumped. Then, she fell to her knee's and cried. "I HATED YOU! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!" She screamed at the dark sea. "Ever since I was little, I was never good enough for you! I always had to be better, you never excepted me!" Tears were running down her anguish twisted face.

"All I ever wanted was you to love me! BUT YOU NEVER DID, I WAS ALWAYS TOO CHILDISH FOR YOU!" Puck kneeled beside her, and Sabrina continued to scream at the dark ocean water. "I HATED YOU… so much…" Sabrina choked out, sobs racking her body. Puck grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Sabrina buried her face in his shoulder, and the sobs ceased.

Puck felt Sabrina's breathe against his neck, and it sent a tingle through his body. Puck just then realized how close they really were. He had his face pressed against her shoulder and neck, so he smelt her hair. It smelt like flowers, instead of her usual dirt and rotten leaves smell.

"Sabrina?' he asked. No reply.

"Sabrina?" He asked again, and pulled away. He laughed quietly to himself as he found that she was asleep. Puck gathered her up, bride style, and carried her towards the rest of the memorial.

**Better than the book, huh? Well, I think so. DO YOU? Next chapter is where they do the speech! Doo-doo dooo…**

Puck gulped. He had the speech in hand, and was going to read it but as he looked over the huge crowd of people, he didn't know if he could. Daphne stood on his left, dressed in some sort of fairy gown. Sabrina stood on his right, looking, he hated to admit it, lovely. She looked like Tatiana, Her hair in long curls down her back, a flowing blue dress, and a jeweled tiara sat on her head.

Her blue eyes were fierce and confident, as she held a royal scepter. Puck looked away, and back down at the speech. Sabrina beat her scepter on the ground, and the room quieted. "Start." Sabrina whispered to Puck. He cleared his throat and began. "Um..I have known you-you all for a long time now…" Puck began, his voice echoing around the room.

"-And throughout my time here, I've known a lot of interesting characters." Puck's hands were shaking, his palm sweaty. "And, even though I have only known about Everafters for a little while, I believe that they are all good people, even with some rough edges." Puck swallowed, and took in a shaky breathe. Sabrina put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. He felt himself have a little more confidence. "I once thought that Everafters were people to be feared, or kept away from," Puck heard some protest, "But as I got to know you all, I came to conclusion that you were just like any other people, kind, caring, and my friends. I believe that even though there is much conflict going on in faerie, I believe that you all will figure it out, because that is the kind of people I have come to know and love here, people who care, people who know common curtesy, people who knew what how to live and not judge other's, and people, no, Everafters, that I know will succeed in this world. As I have come to know every one of you, some I am proud to call friends, I have never been prouder to call myself, A Grimm." Puck ended the speech, and looked out at the silent crowd.

And then suddenly, the crowd erupted in applause. Cheering and clapping filled the room. Sabrina raised her scepter at her kingdom, and Daphne hugged Puck. Puck smiled happily, and saw Granny Relda grinning proudly at him. He had done it.

**END SCENE! How was the speech? I couldn't remember it, so I just made it up as I went. It's not the best, but I think it's good enough. Now, here is the last scene!!!!**

Puck looked out the car window. The family was going home, without Sabrina. Daphne saw his sad look and said to him, "Don't be sad Puck! Sabrina will be a great queen!" She said, hoping to cheer up her big brother. He blushed and answered, "What makes you think I'm worried about her?" He splutterd out. The family shared a look.

"Shut up," Puck said, starring back out the window.

"Oh, now Puck, We're all going to miss Sabrina. But, she had to stay and rule over faerie. But…It just won't be the same again." Granny said sadly. The whole family let out an exhausted 'yeah'. While Puck was starring out the window, Daphne looked out the back window, and then did a double take.

"Uh, actually Granny, I think it WILL be the same." Daphne said, grinning. "Really?" Granny asked surprised. Puck followed his sister's gaze and saw to his disbelief-

Sabrina.

On the giant witch of the west robot. She sat proudly on its shoulder as it tromped through the city. FERRY PORT LANDING OR BUST! Was written across it's chest in red spray paint. Puck put his hands against the back window, smiled, and let out a laugh. Daphne soon followed, as did Granny Relda. (Canis doesn't really laugh too much)

"Well," Puck said, smiling happily, "It looks like we're going to need some forgetful dust."

**AND EBD SCENE! I like that last line. I thought it was pretty good! Did you? I WANT SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!! I mean,please???? I want every little thought! (Yes, even yours Sky) So, next is MAGIC AND OTHER DISDEMEANORS! Ja mata! -heatofpunks**


	5. book 5!

**Hello! I'm so happy that you all reviewed!!! I love reading them, so thanks!!! I hear I go with book 5!!!! P.s what's a beta?? 0.o**

Puck groaned, and pulled the pillow over his head. "GET UUUP!!!! Get up, up, up!" Granny Relda sang, beating on a pot with a spoon. "Ugh! I'm up, I'm up!" Puck said, groggily rubbing his eyes. Granny Relda smiled. "Good, now Puck, would you wake up your sister?" The old woman said, pointing to the bed at the other end of the room. (A/N I didn't think that they should share the same bed)

Puck nodded, and slowly got out of bed. "Oh! Dress warm libeling!" Granny Relda said and then walked out of the room, and into mirror's. Puck groaned. Great! Not only did they half to do escape training in the early morning, but know they had to do it someplace freezing cold!

After a few attempts at waking the little girl up, Puck finally just shoved her out of bed. "Huhwhaba?' She cried, jumping up into a karate stance. "Dress warm, Marshmallow," Using the name he had always called her, "It's time for escape training." The two Grimms then put on layers of clothes and coats, and headed towards mirrors room.

Uncle Jake, Canis and Granny Relda was waiting there. "Come on, lieblings !" The old woman said, stepping through the mirror. The two girls followed, stepping into the hall of wonders. Mirror gretted them and led the group to a large ice covered door. "Here we are!" Mirror chimed, using a key made out of fire to unlock the door.

Granny Relda ushered the two siblings in, and shut the door behind them. "This, lieblings, is the snow queen's land." Granny relda shouted over the wind. Puck groaned and yelled, "The snow queen?! Won't she freeze us?" He shivered and rubbed his arms.

She shook her head and answered, "No, the snow queen doesn't live here anymore, now you two now the drill! Start walking until you hear my whistle, and then make it back." The two siblings walked until granny was a small dot, and then they heard the whistle.

"Okay! Come on, Daphne." Puck said, and barely took two steps when he heard evil laughter. He groaned, and turned around to find the trickster queen, Sabrina. "Hahahaha! Well, well, look at the little piggies!" Sabrina said, sneering. She had her army hat on, and glop grenades strapped across her chest. _This can't be good._ Puck thought to himself as he said, "Slop for brains, what are doing here?!" puck asked angrily, hiding Daphne behind his back.

She crossed her arms and retorted, "Well, mud butt, Old Lady wanted me to come, to help you with escape training." She finished with a huff, and then grinned. Taking a glop grenade, she began to say: "You better run piggies!" But Puck and Daphne were already gone by 'better'.

Sabrina laughed like an evil scientist as she threw glop grenades at the two, which they dodged. Puck dragged Daphne along side him as the dodged glop after glop. "The forest! Let's go in there!" Daphne said, turning towards the frozen tree's.

"No! That's what she wants us to do-" Puck started, but the little girl was already running. Puck sighed and followed the little girl. As he caught up with her the two came into a part of the forest where the tree's were covered in ice. "Creepy…" Daphne muttered.

Just then, Puck saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw something that made him gulp. A chimp. The chimp starred at him as twenty or so more came out and surrounded them. Puck and Daphne stood back to back as they looked at the surrounding chimps.

"Uh…Nice Monkeys, good monkeys'!" As Daphne said monkeys, the chimps exploded into screams and charged at the siblings. "What did I say?!" Daphne cried, dodging a rock. "Daphne, they are chimps! And are very sensitive about it!" Puck said as the two ran away from the forest and back into the clearing. Just then, a glop grenade bomb exploded beside them, causing them to skirt sideways and down a snow bank.

Daphne went down on her stomach and Puck went down on his knee's. (Like how a guitarist would do) "Hey! You're cheating!" Sabrina cried. Puck and Daphne screamed as the barreled through snowdrifts, ice mud, and finally, Granny Relda. "Granny!" Daphne cried, helping the old woman up. "oh, I'm fine libeling." Granny Relda laughed, getting up.

Puck groaned and stood up. "Hey! You cheated!" Sabrina yelled, floating just above their heads. "Oh now, Sabrina! How did they cheat?' Relda asked the fairy girl. She knitted her eyebrows together and scratched her head. "Well, I haven't figured that one out yet." And with that, Sabrina took a glop grenade and threw it down at Puck.

Puck prepared for impact, but nothing came. He looked down to see something strange about it.

The pin was still in.

He grinned, and looked up at the fairy girl. "Don't." she said, looking down at him. "One." Puck said, putting his finger in the hole of the pin. "Fart basket, put it down!" Sabrina cried, looking a little worried. "Two." He said, looking her in her blue eyes. "If you throw that at me I swear I'll-" She didn't get to finish. Without waiting for three, puck threw it at Sabrina.

She didn't even have time to move before the glop grenade exploded, and since it was -2 degree's, she also froze. She flapped her wings to stay aloft, but the ice weighed too much. The fairy came crashing down, right into some ice mud. Puck grinned, not only had they passed, Sabrina was now in an ice chamber.

**End scene!!! Now, this may be a short chapter, since I only like a few of these scenes… Now, This is were they learn about their future selves….**

Puck took Daphne behind his back protectively. "Back off, Wolf!" Puck said, looking at the wild beast in front of him. _Did Mr. Canis lose control?_ Puck asked himself. The Wolf chuckled darkly and said, "Boy, I smell your fear." Puck's eye twitched, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against the wolf.

But before the wolf could attack, a voice, deep but yet still boyish, called out to the wolf, "Wolf! Leave them be!" Puck turned around to see a young man, maybe twenty, with shaggy blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a battle suit with grenades strapped across his chest.

Beside him stood a girl, around twenty also, with short brown hair, lifeless brown eyes and an ugly looking scar from her eye to her bottom lip. She wore a coat like Uncle Jake, pockets filled with magical items. The wolf chuckled darkly, and said to the blonde man, "Child, I can smell your hate, and your fear." The blonde man gulped, and suddenly, a burst of light flew out of the wand the woman was holding, and chains wrapped themselves around the wolf.

Puck looked at the two questioningly. He had never heard of anything about them in fairy tales, or seen them in Ferry port landing before. For the first time, the blonde haired man looked down at them, and a mixture of worry and fear flicked across his face. "No way…" He whispered, his green eyes starring into Puck's green eyes.

Daphne looked up at the brunette woman, and the woman looked up from them to the wolf and cried, "Puck!" The blonde man looked up, as did Puck. The wolf had broken the chains, and was getting into attack position. Before he could pounce, an arrow pierced his arm. He howled in pain. A young woman with golden hair flowing down her back, sparkling blue eyes, and insect like pink wings floated down from the tree's, holding a bow and arrow.

"I hate it when people pick on my family. It's so, well, rude." She floated down and landed beside the blonde man, who smiled at her. The Wolf growled at them, and then ran off. The blonde man looked down at the two siblings and said, "Well, We should really get back to camp."

**Ta der!!!! Next scene is where charming rides in, blah blah, and then Puck tells younger Puck that Sabrina is his wife. ACTION!**

Puck looked mysteriously at his older self. He looked like Puck, but yet, he didn't look like him. Sure he was taller, leaner, and had grown to fit his shaggy hair, but his eyes threw Puck off. They looked so…so, tired. The two Pucks and the two Daphne's starred at each other for some time when the blonde woman floated down towards older Puck.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, causing both older Puck and younger puck to blush. Older Puck slid an arm around her waist and said to Puck , "This is my Wife, Sabrina."

Just then, Puck's whole world crashed down.

Sabrina? Fairy girl? Blondie? SABRINA?!?! It wasn't possible, it just wasn't! He didn't like Sabrina, not in the slightest! He imagined his dream girl as a sweet, shy, smart and beautiful long brown hair and green eyes, nothing like Sabrina. His disbelieving look must've showed, because Older Sabrina giggled and walked up to him. "You know, I'm not that bad as I get older." She said with a wink. Older Puck came up behind Older Sabrina and laid his head on her shoulder.

"She really isn't, you just got to live through 'till about 14, then that's when it starts." Older Sabrina and older Puck did something that made older Daphne smirk, younger Daphne sqee, and Puck want to barf.

They kissed.

When they broke apart, Older puck looked at him and said with a wink, "She improves from our first kiss."

**End scene! Older puck is a little more cocky in my version and older Sabrina a bit more sweet. So, now here goes the part where they all meet their future selves…**

Sabrina starred in wonder at her older self. "You know, you should be a little nicer to Puck." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll never forgive you for gluing his head to the basketball." Younger Sabrina grinned. "I never did that."

"Don't give her idea's!" Older puck said, wrapping an arm around her waist. At this, Younger Sabrina raised an eyebrow. Older Granny relda wheeled her self over to Granny. "How can I stop it?" Relda asked. "You can't." Older relda hacked out. Older Daphne, her scar now gone and a twinkle in her eyes, crouched to be eye level with her younger self.

"Listen, it's okay if you're not as grown up as the rest of them, okay?" She said, laying a hand on the little girls shoulder. Daphne shakily nodded, and smiled. As Puck was watching everyone and their older selves, that he didn't notice his older self walk up.

"Puck," He started, the two looking at each other with the same expression, wonder. "You're going screw up, a lot." Younger Puck frowned. "But no matter what happens, your, I mean, our family will always be hear for us. Remember that." Older Puck laid a hand on his younger self's head, and then turned to go back to the portal.

The Grimm family's older selves waved as the portal sucked them back to their own time, now fixed. As the family waved, nobody noticed the look Sabrina and Puck shared, one Older Puck and Older Sabrina shared, a look of love.

**Was that line to corny? I always like too end the last line with something cool and catchy. So, again, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!! Please!!!??? If you have any suggestions about book six, tell me in the reviews!-heartofpunks**


	6. Book 6!

Puck walked quietly, careful not to step on the squeaky boards. It was 3:38 A.M in the morning, the moon full in the sky. Puck wore only shorts, ones with horses on them. He crept into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He had been doing this, sneaking into the bathroom, for the last couple of nights. Puck sniffed, and walked over to the mirror. He pulled out a small bag from behind the toilet and set it on the sink. Making sure that there were no signs of the family opened the bag.

Inside were a comb, a brush, hair gel, and hairspray and hair color. Yes, they were beauty products. He had been doing this for the last week or two. Puck took the brush and looked at his hair in the mirror. No matter what he did, it was usually a mess of blonde curls. It stuck up in places, curled in others. He brushed it this way, then that, and then with the comb.

It looked shinier, and a little more controlled, but still messy. He groaned, and grabbed the hair gel. He took a blob of the stuff and glopped it on his air. He spread it down to where his hair was all pressed to his scalp, making his curly hair mashed down curly hair. "Ugh…" Puck groaned, frowning at his hair.

After that he tried a Mohawk, spikes, flatting it out, and putting blue streaks in it. After awhile, he ended up with the same thing he started with, a mess of blonde hair. "Ugh!" he groaned, banging his head on the sink. He looked back up at his reflection in the mirror. Why was his nose weird like this? His eyes so funny looking? His lips too red? While Puck was finding flaws, he heard a gurgle come from the toilet. "Huh?" Puck said, lifting up the toilet lid.

Suddenly, a little man popped up. "Identification, please?" The little man squeaked out. Puck starred for a second, and then screamed. He ran out into the hall, where Granny Relda was running to him, battle axe in hand. "What, what is it?!" The old woman asked. "Whatsagoinon?" Daphne asked, walking out of her room wearing nightgown covered in little bears. "Mom what's wrong?" Uncle Jake said, wand in hand.

"There's a person in the toilet!" Puck said, pointing to the bathroom. Granny Relda sighed. "Oh now Puck, Really? Maybe you were dreaming." The old lady said. "Wait..What?" Daphne asked sleepily. "Puck says there's something in the toilet." Granny Relda said, setting her battle axe down.

"I swear I flushed!" Uncle Jake and Daphne said at the same time, holding their hands up. Puck glared. "No, not that! Didn't you hear me? There's a person in the toilet!" He said, just as a blonde fairy girl joined the party. She had on a nightcap with a blue tassel at the end, and, as Puck noticed with a blush, that her night gown was just a tad bit short. "What's going on?" She said, rubbing her eye.

"Puck says there's something in the toilet." Uncle Jake said to the girl. Sabrina's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Oh, um, you see Daphne said I couldn't fit the remote in the toilet so I knew I could and-" She started, but Granny Relda interrupted.

"Oh now, it's not that, even though I HAVE been looking for that remote," She said, looking at Sabrina, who smiled sheepishly, " But I'll check it out." Then the old woman walked over to the toilet, the family in tow, and lifted up the lid. "What's the big idea?!" The little man said, a bump on his head. Relda screamed, and slammed the lid down, again, on his head. "See?! I told you!" Puck said, pointing at the toilet. Suddenly, Sabrina started to laugh. The family turned, and starred at the blonde girl.

Sabrina put a hand on her hip and said, "Oh, that's just Remiss. I hired him!" She said, smiling. "You…Hired him? For what, _Libeling?_" Granny Relda asked. "For security detail!," She started, crossing her arms, "Saving you guys is a full time job! I can't keep an eye on all of you at once, so I hired some help!" She finished.

"You put a little man in the toilet…to protect us?" Puck said, staring at the blonde fairy girl.

"Yep!" Sabrina said with a quick nod. "Well…are they any more leprecons in the house?" Granny Relda asked warily. "Nope," Sabrina said as the family let out a sigh of relief, "But… There are at least two dozen trolls, some goblins, a few elves and brownies and a chupacabra." She said, naming them off on her fingers. The family stared at her open mouthed. "What?" Sabrina asked as the small lepracon stomped off down the stairs.

**Okie dokie! Now**, **as the rest of the story goes the go to court, threatening the lumber jack, yada yada, so NOW here goes the best part of the book! The part on the trampoline….**

**ACTION!**

Sabrina roughly led Puck through her enchanted room. Daphne had left them to go sleep by herself, saying that not only did she want to have the room to herself, but also the last time she came into Sabrina's room balloons filled with mud were dropped on her. Puck sighed, and kept up with Sabrina's quick pace. They walked for a bit, and then came to a stop in front of a trampoline. "Here we are!" Sabrina said, hopping up onto it, dragging Puck along with her.

"You sleep here? Isn't it…well, uncomfy?" Puck asked the fairy girl, who plopped down quite comfortably on the stretchy black surface. "Nope! It's actually really nice." Sabrina said as Puck lay down beside her. They both laid there, staring at the night sky in silence. And then, Sabrina spoke, rather quietly,

"Puck?"

"What?"

"I think…you should tell her." She said, Puck becoming rigid. "Mind your own business! Besides, what I do is my choice, not yours. Why do you care anyway?!" Puck asked rather angrily. "Because," Sabrina started off, just as angry, "You are Puck Grimm! The trustworthy one, the mature one, the big brother!!!" Sabrina yelled, sitting up.

"Hey, I'm just doing the right thing-" Puck started, but was cut off.

"NO! You're not! You're doing whatever you want to do, which happens to be stealing, LYING about it, to your little sister for heaven's sake, and then saying it's the right thing! Well guess what, Grimm! You're not doing the right thing!" Sabrina tried to find Puck's eyes in the darkness but couldn't. Puck narrowed his eyes and looked away. "What do you know anyway? You're not the one who had to take care of a little sister." Puck said in a low voice.

Suddenly, Sabrina lost her stiffness. She let out a sigh, and collapsed by Puck. "Puck," Sabrina started, sadness edged her voice, "I know that you're Puck Grimm, and your sister looks up to you like a saint and you're one of the toughest guys I know. You're supposed to be the good one, the responsible, mature big brother who is the perfect example of what a brother should be like." Puck heard her voice quiver. "And perfect big brothers don't steal and lie about it. No matter what, Puck." Sabrina's voice was soft and quiet, unlike how she usually sounded, loud and gravelly.

There was a small silence.

"But heck, what do I know?" Sabrina said, her voice now like usual, "I'm the Queen of sneaks, leader of the wrong side of the tracks, queen of all no-goods, delinquents, mischief makers and bad kids of all sorts. And yet, here I am, telling the goody-goody Puck Grimm right from wrong." She finished with a shrug, and turned her back to him. Puck thought about what she had said.

What was he doing? She was right, he was the big brother, not some low life juvenile delinquent! But, he had to take the kazoo…right? It was for Daphne's protection after all…was it? He did the right thing…or did he? He started to question his actions, doubt clouding his mind with every thought. As he thought to himself, Sabrina's voice cut through the night.

It had been awhile since she had said anything, so it startled him. "By the way…" Sabrina started, her body was stiff, Puck could tell since she was only a few inches away. "You don't…You don't need to worry about your looks."

Puck's face was on fire. By saying that, she knew about his late night hair style sessions. And, if he had heard correctly, she was admitting that…She thought he was cute. As this thought crossed his mind, he couldn't help but grin. _Sabrina thinks I'm cute!!!_ Puck shouted in his mind. While he was grinning like an idiot, the still rigid Sabrina said, "I..um, I kind of wish I hadn't of said that." Puck stopped grinning. The blush was still present though.

Puck thought to himself, _Wait…Sabrina, I don't wish that you hadn't of said it._ As he thought that, he realized something. He didn't wish anything hadn't been done, in fact, now that he thought about it. The pranks, the teasing, the handcuffs, or the fact that he and Sabrina were alone…at night…handcuffed together. So, Puck decided to speak up.

"No!" Puck said in a quiet yell, making Sabrina jump. "I mean…I…" He stuttered, not quite confident on what he was about to say. He took a breath and continued, "I mean…I don't wish that…you hadn't have said that." He said, quietly, facing Sabrina's back. He gulped as Sabrina said nothing. He started to get worried as she didn't move. _Did I go too far? Should I have said that..?_ But suddenly, Sabrina turned to face him, each other's face only inches apart.

"Do you mean it?" Sabrina breathed, Puck blushing hard. Puck gulped and said weakly, "Yes." Puck could hear her breathing, and then, her intake of breathe. Suddenly, Sabrina scooted all the way over, her forehead resting just against his. Puck could feel the heat from Sabrina's face, her breathe against his lip, her smell of leaves and fresh air. Slowly, they were leaning in, eyes half closed, blushing, as one another's lips were only centimeters apart…

"PUCK!!!" Daphne shouted, the two snapping out of it and shooting up. "PUCK! Where are y-" Daphne called, just as she crashed through the bushes. "Oh! There you are!" The little girl said, trotting over in an oversized T-shirt and holding a teddy bear. "Daphne?!" Puck said, a little too harsh. "What are you doing here?" Puck asked, his blush still prominent. "I got scared," Daphne said, climbing up on the tramp, "So I decided to come sleep with you guys!" She then collapsed at their feet. "Hey… Why are you guys breathing so funny? Sounds like you were running or something." Daphne said, oblivious to what she had interrupted.

"Huh? Oh..um…You surprised us, that's it." Sabrina said, trying to slow her breathing. "Oh…Okay then!" Daphne said, rolled over, and then konked out. Puck looked at his little sister, and then stole a glance at Sabrina to find that she was looking at him too. There was an uncomfortable silence, and then the two looked at each other. They both gave a small grin, scooted oh so closer to one another and laid down. Puck smiled to himself, and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**To all the people who have been waiting for this chapter, I'm SORRY!!!!! I've been busy lately and I've just hadn't had time!!!!!! But I promise, the next Chapter won't take as long!!! OH!!!! Before I forget, check out this site: +:**__**:+ go on there, type in SISTERS GRIMM, and TA DA!!! Fanart!!!!! And by the way, search for LOCKLORE. That's me!!! Check out my sisters grimm artwork!!!**


	7. book 7!

"HENRY, NO!" Granny Relda cried.

But it was to late. Sabrina's face immediately turned red. "Uh-oh." Puck mumbled as Sabrina yelled,

"I AM NOT TINKERBELL!"

Steam shot out of her ears, blowing off the roof of the car. They all heard a hissing sound, like air being let out of a balloon. "Oh…Crap." Uncle Jake said, driving the car even faster. "Uncle Jake… What's happening?!" Puck yelled over the wind. "Well, thanks to big mouth over here," He said, motioning to Henry, "Sabrina blew the roof off, and now, the magic spell I put on the car is either going to leak out, and make the world bigger, which means earthquakes, tsunamis, real bad stuff, or, the car will…" Suddenly, the car shrunk. "…Or the car will go back to its normal size." Puck, who did have room only seconds ago, was now practically sitting in his mother's lap.

The car shrunk again, putting him leg to leg with Sabrina. _ Oh man…_ Puck thought to himself. The car shrunk once again, causing the two preteens to be nose and nose. Accidents could happen! Accidents with lips! Sabrina looked wide eyed at him, then grinned. "Well, You better pucker up, Grimm boy." She said, pursing her lips. Puck blushed, his face looking like a tomato. "Uh..um.." He stuttered, as the car shunk again. Now Sabrina was sitting in his lap, her head against his chest since she slouched down as the car shrunk. She looked up at him mischievously. She giggled, and Veronica glared down at the blonde.

**Ta da! Ok, next is when there in the camp, and Daphne lets it slip that they're married in the future. **

Puck clamped his hand over his mouth. Daphne looked shocked. Maybe Sabrina hadn't heard him, maybe-

"WHAT?" Sabrina's face was a mess of anger, confusion and shock. "It's nothing." Daphne said, trying to defuse the tension. ".NOW!" Her face was red, blue eyes ablaze. She was hovering a few feet above the ground, the air around her vibrating. "Uh..um, well..You see…" Puck stammered. "Remember when Cinderella's husband built the time machine? Well, in the future-"

"NO!" Sabrina yelled, her voice shrill.

"Yep! You two are married in the future!" Daphne confirmed with a nod. Sabrina shook her head, muttering 'no's and 'no way's. "No, That's impossible! Im just a girl! Girl's don't get married." She crossed her arms, her face red. "Well..you grew up. You ARE growing up. Haven't you noticed your clothes getting smaller?" Daphne said, "And anyways, I heard Granny say so." She nodded her head. Sabrina shook her head and asked, "Why I even _want_ to grow up?"

Daphne pointed at Puck. "WHAT?!" She cried, starring at the blonde haired boy. "Because of him? Never in a million years!!!" And with that, she turned herself into a rocket and blasted off into the sky.

"That went well." Daphne said, earning a glare from Puck.

**I AM SO SORRY. My internet was broken, for like, 3 months, so when I finally got it back, I had writers block. So, again, I AM SO SORRY. There wasn't just a butt load of things to retell here, so ya….But on the Brightside, since its almost Christmas, and well, part of an apology, im in the process of TWO new stories, so you can look forward to that! Which, since I have pretty much NO inspiration, an im lazy, the new stories might take awhile….**


End file.
